Ray Of Sunshine (album)
Ray Of Sunshine is an album by Smurfette that appears in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is basically the Smurf analog to Madonna's Ray Of Light album. It was created as a collaboration of Smurfette, Empath, and Orbit, with Smurfette as the main vocals, Empath as co-writer, and Orbit as musical composer. Other musicians who were part of this effort include the Smurflings, Sloppy, and Harmony. Production Shortly after the introduction of the crystal disk smurfer, Empath suggested to Smurfette that she should make an album featuring her singing voice. It was from there that Empath enlisted the help of Orbit to compose the music while Empath and Smurfette composed the lyrics. Other musicians such as Sloppy, Harmony, and the Smurflings were brought in over the course of the production, which took a month to complete. One track that did not get included in the final product was "I Was Made For Smurfing You" (an analog of the Kiss song "I Was Made For Loving You"); it was released as an exclusive single. As with the case of Madonna's "Ray Of Light" song, the "Ray Of Sunshine" song had a musical outro that made the song last three minutes longer than the version that was finally released on the album. Orbit has created various remixes of "Ray Of Sunshine", one of which was used as the closing song for Smurfette's Ray Of Sunshine concert. Reception Ray Of Sunshine was considered the best first album from Smurfette. Even Brainy Smurf, who prefers the classical style of music over the music that came out since the Smurflings' "Smurfbop", gave her album a positive review. Follow-up Smurfette later recorded the album Roadside Blues with Twanger Smurf, which featured a musical style more closer to Sheryl Crow. It wasn't as successful as her first album, as most of her fellow Smurfs preferred her music style from the earlier album better. Sometime following her return from the time-traveling adventures of The Lost Year, Smurfette teamed up with Orbit again to record World Party, a selection of various tunes inspired by musical styles from all over the world. Her final album is I'm Fabulous, which included a selection of show tunes that were sung as a duet with Singer Smurf. Track Listing 1. No Substitute For Being A Smurf :Analog of "Drowned World" 2. A Good Day To Swim :Analog of "Swim" 3. Ray Of Sunshine :Analog of "Ray Of Light" 4. Smurfberry Candy Girl :Analog of "Candy Perfume Girl"; performed as a duet with Empath 5. Blue Skin :Analog of "Skin" 6. I Know What Really Matters :Analog of "Nothing Really Matters" 7. This Dress Doesn't Fit Me Anymore :Analog of "Sky Fits Heaven" 8. Smurfi Ashtangi :Analog of "Shanti Ashtangi" 9. Smurfzero :Analog of "Frozen" 10. Say Goodbye To The Old Me :Analog of "The Power Of Goodbye" 11. Who Shall I Have To Hold :Analog of "To Have And Not To Hold" 12. Once Upon A Blue Moon :Analog of "Little Star" 13. Mermaid Smurf :Analog of "Mer Girl" 14. Why It Has To Be :Analog of "Has To Be" 15. Luckiest Male Smurf :Analog of "Beautiful Stranger" from Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me Crew * Smurfette - lead vocals, composer, producer * Empath - lead vocals on "Smurfberry Candy Girl", guitar, composer. producer * Orbit - smurfesizer, composer, producer * Sassette - backing vocals * Snappy - drums, backing vocals * Slouchy - turntable, backing vocals * Nat - dulcimer, backing vocals * Harmony - violin * Sloppy - caterwauling guitar Category:Music